Winter Solstice
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: "Battered and yet still full of spirit. I must say Jack. You really lived up to your title as being the one of the Guardians. However, when this experiment is over, that title won't matter to you anymore." Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**Title: **Winter Solstice

**Rated:**T

**Movie: **Rise of the Guardians

**Pairing: **Jack/ OC

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Mystery/ Action/ Romance

**Summary: **"Battered and yet still full of spirit. I must say Jack. You really lived up to your title as being the one of the Guardians. However, when this experiment is over, that title won't matter to you anymore." Jack/OC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians. Dreamworks does.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Why…"_

I'm falling…

"_We have to stop him."_

Deeper and deeper into the dark abyss below me…

"_You…you think this is better!"_

My body getting heavier and heavier by the second…

"_You'll be my first experiment, Jack…"_

"Sir? Sir?"

Suddenly, I felt someone gently shaking me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see two girls looking down at me with worried expressions. One of them, the girl with black hair was bended down besides me, her hand on my shoulder. What's going on? Why was I laying on the ground? I tried to get up but when I did, a sharp pain went through my entire body. I closed my eyes as I grinded my teeth in pain, trying my hardest not to scream in agony.

"Oh god…" The black haired girl whispered in fright.

"Sara." I barely reopened my eyes to see the one called Sara looks away from me and back at the other girl, the one with brown hair. "I'm going to get help. You stay here with him." Sara nodded and looks back at me as the other girl ran off somewhere. Most likely doing what she told Sara. "Sir, can you…can you speak?"

I look at her; the pain lessened a little as I spoke. "Y-yea…"

"If you can, can you tell me what happened? How did you gotten so hurt?"

It was that moment I suddenly realized something. I don't why I'm hurt at all. Why was I hurt? Last thing I remember was-

All of sudden I began to experience a massive headache.

I let out a scream of pain as Sara tried to calm me down. Soon, everything went black.

"_Yes... You will be my first…"_

_I shook against my binds as I glared at the monster before me. The man couldn't help but chuckle. "Battered and yet still full of spirit. I must say Jack. You really lived up to your title as being the one of the Guardians." With the branding iron in one hand, the bastard raised it up to my upper right bare arm. The metal shape had a strange magic symbol. "However, when this experiment is over, that title won't matter to you anymore."_

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** From what I can see, Rises from the Guardians was a pretty good movie. So, I decided to write a fanfic about it. A day later, this idea came to my head. "What if the hero, Jack lost his memories of being Jack Frost?" And ta-da~ this story was created.

Now, I know Jack can't be seen by people unless they believe in them. However, somehow in my story, he's being seen right now. That's going to be explains soon as the story progress as to how Jack came to this state. I promise the chapters are going to be much longer from this point on.

Until then…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Three years later…**

"Jack…"

"Hmm…" Was all I said as I curl back under the sheets of the bed.

"Jack, get up. We have a class together at ten." I went deeper under the covers. I didn't want to get up yet.

There was silence in the room before I heard my friend sigh and left the room, closing the door on her way out. I only had a minute of sleep before…

BANG!

"JACK! JACK! JACK!"

In one second, I was being attack by five little girls; two of them shaking me to get up while three were jumping on my bed.

"Jack, you have to get up."

"You promised you'll make your special chocolate-chip pancakes today."

"Yeah, you promised!"

"Jack, get up!"

I couldn't help it. A chuckle escaped my lips as I sat up in defeat. So much for sleeping in a little bit today… "Ok, ok, you win. Tell your commander I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Annnnd… you are going to make your special pancakes, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make them. Just let me get ready for school, ok?" The girls cheered in delight and ran out of my room. I couldn't help but smile. They really are good kids. I just wish they wouldn't tackle me like that. They may be tiny but those girls can pack a punch.

I suppose you are wondering who I am, huh? Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know that myself.

You see, three years ago, I was found beaten pretty badly by Sara and her friend, Diane at the park of the city of Haven Pines.

When I was taken to the hospital, doctors realized not only was I hurt but I had no recollection on who I was or where I come. Everything I knew before the incident: My friends, my family, my identity. It was all gone the moment I opened my eyes to see Sara and Diane trying to help me. Police and doctors try to probe me on trying to remember anything I can about what happen to me but when I did tried to remember, I would get massive headaches to point I would either pass out or worse, get seizures. Before the doctors and the police agreed for now not to pressure me anymore about my past, I managed to remember one thing through the headaches and seizures.

I remember my first name was Jack.

It was small but it was something. I had a name. I found a small piece of information about my identity.

The police put word of my description and my first name to the press, hoping to find someone who knew me and where I came from. In the end however, no one came in knowing the amnesic boy named Jack.

As a result, I was send to live at Haven Pines Orphanage after I was allowed to leave the hospital, with a new identity, of course.

I'm now known today as Jack Williams.

After I changed into a white button-up shirt and dirty black jeans, I look at my mirror and comb my white locks with my long pale fingers. Unlike most nineteen year olds my age, my hair was naturally pure white. It always got people asking me what type of dye I used and when I told them it was natural, they are either in shock or in disbelief. I don't know if I always had white hair before I lost my memories or it was the result of the incident that cost me my memories but I gotten used to it.

I was putting on my shoes when I heard a knock on my door. One of the girls who woke me up, June peek her head out of my door. "Are you ready yet, Jack? You said you'll ready by now!"

"I just have to put shoes on, June. Tell everyone I'll be down in a second."

"Ok, I just want to make sure you don't go back to bed." She quickly left the room, leaving the door open ajar. I sigh as I finished tying up my shoes.

Well, I better go down there before Sara has to deal with a riot of hungry kids.

-#####-#####-

"That was a nasty thing you did back there, using the girls as your own personal army just to get me out of bed."

Sara rolled her hazel eyes and smiled sly grin back at my own. "Well… you weren't giving me much of a choice, Jack. You did promise the children today you would make your special chocolate-chip pancakes after all."

"Hey, I was going to do it." I said as I stuffed my hands into my coat pocket. I could hear Sara trying to hide her giggles through her hand. OK… I admitted…. I wasn't expecting her to do that. She got me good…. This time, that is.

We're sitting on the bench for awhile, waiting for the train to arrive. Sara was playing with a long strand of her black hair as she spoke. "So, I suppose you were having those dreams again, weren't you?"

I nodded.

Since I could remember, I always have dreams of a group of mythical creatures who were fighting monsters just to protect the children of the world. I would be amaze on how they would fight just to make sure the children still had their dreams and beliefs. However, some of these dreams were all not that fun and cool. Some of them were flat-down terrifying and cruel to the point that I couldn't go back to sleep for the rest of night. Thankfully, the dream I had last night was different but it did keep me up most of the night. "Yeah, but it was different."

"Different?"

I look up at the cloudy sky. You can tell winter was coming soon. "There was only one person in my dream this time. He was running through the forest, dragging a long staff on the ground. I didn't understand why until I notice the forest being covered in snow."

She smiled. "So, the person in your dream was making snow?"

"It was more than that, Sara. He wasn't just making snow. It was… it was almost like he was bringing winter to the forest."

"Like Jack Frost, right?"

I nodded. My huge grin growing as the feeling from that dream came back. My adrenaline was pumping and I fought the urge to start jumping like a madman. I felt so hyper right now that you would have thought I was going crazy if you saw me. "It was amazing, Sara. I can't even describe how I felt when I first saw what that guy did. I never felt so free."

"Free?"

"It was like I was free from all the problems in the world and I can do anything I wanted. There was nothing in this world that couldn't touch me."

She glances up at the sky as well. "It sounds amazing…. The feeling you're invincible and not worry about any of that type of stuff. I hope we'll feel that way soon one day."

"We'll be feeling that way soon alright…The moment when we graduated from college and be away from homework forever." She laughs and in my opinion, it's a beautiful laugh. "That's true."

A few minutes later, our train comes to pick us up.

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for everyone who loving this so far. I hope to continue to do that as I write more into the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Argh! I hate class!

If you ever want to find one of the most boring things to do, it has to be being in a classroom! All you do is sit all day and listen to what other people have to say for hours…

As I rest my head on the palm of my left hand, I tried to listen to the professor's lecture but it was too boring for me to really pay attention to. I sigh and look to my left. Sara was writing notes in high speed while at the same time listening to the lecture. Her eyes sparking with excitement as the teacher began to explain something about fractions.

I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face.

It was good to see Sara back to her old self again.

After five months since her break up with Chris, she was now smiling again. It was a smile I missed so much during the months of her depression. I tried not to think about those days. Her eyes being so empty, so sad, her smiles being so phony….

That was a Sara I never wanted to see again.

Sara deserves to have happiness in her life. What that guy did to her was unforgivable.

I wanted her to be happy.

Like she wanted me to be happy as well…

Sara was now biting her pen as she got confused about something the Professor said, my blue eyes going somber as memories came back to me.

It was hard to believe the person who found me three years ago would be my best friend today.

At the beginning, I thought she was the same as the doctors and the police. Sure, they seem like they wanted to help me but I saw right through their fake grins and so called 'sweet' words. This was just normal practice for them. They didn't care if I got my memories back or not. They were merely doing their jobs until they couldn't do it anymore.

Sara, of course at the time visit me everyday as I stayed in the hospital. I used to think she was visiting me because of pity. She didn't worry or care about me. In her eyes, I was a lost cause. At least…that's I thought she believe.

After two weeks of being in the hospital, I snapped at her. I was tried of people pretending they care about me and I wasn't going to take it anymore. So, I shouted at her that I didn't want her pity and she should hang out with her friends if she has so much free time. What happened next shock me.

"_What are you talking about? Of course, we're friends."_

_What?_

_I had to look at her twice when she said that. She continued, not noticing my confusion. "You're someone I care about a lot. I wouldn't be worry about you if you weren't my friend." She sat on my bed and squeezed my hands in a comforting manner. My breath pitched when I felt the warmth from her hands. I been feeling so cold since I woke up, so to feel such heat…_

"_I know you may not want to believe me but I am telling the truth that I do come to visit you because I do care about you and I like you." I felt my face turn red when she said that. "I know you're trying to act the role of that cocky troublemaker who doesn't care what other people think of him and not caring about anything but I know that's not the real you." She chuckles a little under her breath. "Well, being a cocky troublemaker is definitely a trait of yours but everything else isn't." Her warm smile was getting bigger as she spoke. "In reality, you really are a nice guy. You're always cheering people up when they're down and you always putting everyone first before yourself." She winked at me. "Don't think I heard what you did for that little girl who was visiting her mother at the hospital. She was really happy you got her ball down from that tree." I rub my head in embarrassment as I look away. She giggles at my discomfort. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think it's great that helped people." Gently with one hand, she turns my head to look into her eyes again. "The fact that you're willing to do that for others makes you my friend. I just hope I can be YOUR friend."_

_Then the room became quiet and as we stayed this way, I began to feel ashamed._

_Every word she has said to me, the look in her eyes, and the warmth from her touch and smile…_

_She truly meant every word. _

_Ever since my stay in the hospital, I have been surrounded by fake smiles and cold eyes. They tried to trick me into thinking that they care about me and that they wanted to help me but I knew the truth. They didn't care about me. They would treat my wounds, they would bring me to therapy, they can even 'try' to help me remember my past but in the end, they were really doing this because it was normal procedure. This was no love, no real concern if I'm going to really recovered or not. In their eyes, I was just another patient but with Sara…_

_Sara wasn't coming here because she pitied me. She was coming here because she does cares about me. I felt my stomach turn as I thought about what I just said to her earlier. That I didn't want to be pity by some stupid girl who doesn't know how to spend her free time. It was true that we never knew each other before she found me but that doesn't mean she didn't want to help me. _

…_._

…_._

…_Great, I feel like a jerk right now._

_Slowly, she got up from the bed. The warmth that I felt before was now gone in an instant. "I have to go, visiting hours are almost over." I watched her put on her coat before swinging her book-bag over her shoulders. She turns back at me and smiles sweetly. "I'm going to come back tomorrow, ok?" _

_She turns away; her fingers touched the doorknob-_

"_I'm sorry."_

_She had to a do double take at me as I muttered those words. Those words were so soft and faint, even I could barely hear them but I knew she heard me clearly. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, just little awhile ago. That you didn't care or you weren't my friend. I…I'm just frustrated, that's all." I was frustrated. I wanted to remember who was so badly but nothing was coming back to me. I wanted to know who I was before the incident. Did I have a family? Did I even have a life?_

_I wanted to know so badly._

_We stared at each other for a second before she smiles. "I understand… I would be too if I was in your situation. I just hope I can help you."_

_For the first time since I woke up, I was truly smiled. "Thank you."_

That was the first time someone showed that they care about me, that I wasn't alone anymore.

Now, since that day, we gotten closer than ever but—

BANG!

I jump, looking up to see Professor Minks glaring at me with an annoyed expression on his wrinkled old face. In his right hand was a long wooden ruler. "I suggest instead of gawking at girls, Mr. Williams you should be listening to this lecture because this will be on the mid-term." A few students tried not to laugh as I sheepishly smirked at him. He pushes his glasses up his nose before he continues on in his boring lecture. "Now, I expect all of you to do pages 13 through 15 by next class. It will be collected and graded. I would see all of you next week."

Finally! After all that, class was over!

I put on my coat before I pack my things in my message bag and ran out the door. God, it feels good to be out of there! "Getting restless in there, Jack?" I turn around to see Sara, hugging her books in her arms. "More like dying from boredom."

She laughs. "Well, you did got some excitement in the end." She said as we walk out of the building. We were going to the school library to study for exams. Mid-terms were coming really soon and as much as I hate to study for anything, I wanted to graduate college as soon as possible. I don't think I can if I failed all my classes.

"Hey, it's not my fault that guy is the most boring man in the world. Who gives an hour-long lecture on fractions anyway?"

"Oh give him a break, Jack. He just wants his students to pass."

That's true…though, the lecture was still boring.

"Jack! Sara!"

We turn to where we heard Diane's voice. She comes towards us with a big smile on her face. Oh boy…she has that gleam in her eye again. That could only mean one thing…

When she gets to us, she begins to talk right away. "You guys would not believe what I found on the bulletin board in the Cultural Art building!"

"What?" Sara said.

"Someone is having auditions in the Haven Pines Theater for a play called…" Dramatically, she does an 'I'm about to faint' pose and speaks in a breathless whisper. "The Loved and The Loveless". Don't you KNOW what that means?"

"This is your big moment" Me and Sara both said. We heard this so many times, we have it marked into our brains now.

"Yes! Finally, someone is going to see the true value of my acting skills and the next thing you know, you'll be seeing my name in lights." She waves her hand in the air and I could tell she can really see what she was envisioning: her name in Broadway, people coming to see her act or sing on stage. It's been her dream since she was a little girl. "Broadway starring Diane MacClain. So what do you guys think about of that, huh?"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I think you should try to get that part first before you start making plans to buy your home in New York City, Diane."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She said as she waved her finger at me. "Jack, Jack, Jack… I am not going to TRY to get the part; I'm going to GET the part and it is going to be the lead role." She flips her brown hair out of her green eyes. "There is no one out there who can match my acting skills." She then laughs in a confident manner as I sighed.

That's Diane, alright. She is always looking for the next big thing to help her achieve her long-term goal into being a famous actress. That's what I like about her. She may be a bit…ah…weird….. but at least she willing to try to achieve her dreams. "So, you guys are coming, right? Sean and Ben said they were coming but I would feel so much better if all my friends come to see me perform on stage."

Sara nodded. "Sure." Diane then looks at me and I mouthed a "sure" as well.

"Great! It's on Saturday, at two o'clock in the Haven Pines Theater." She flips her purple scarf over her neck. "Now, I must be off to see Ben. I promised to meet him at the student lounge."

"Well…I'll see you tonight at six, ok?"

"You too, Sara. Bye Jack."

With that, she left. When she was gone, Sara turns to look at me. "You think she will get the part?"

"I don't know but I do know she has the spunk and the weirdness that goes with the acting business. So… I can give her that."

"True…"

We began to walk again before Sara spoke up. "Hey, Jack. Have you ever met Ben?"

"You mean Diane's boyfriend?" I thought for a minute before answering. "No, can't say I have."

"I see…" She hugs her books tighter. "Don't you think it's strange we haven't met him yet?"

"Well… she's been dating him for a month now and between school and her part-time job, I'm sure she's just been too busy to make an appointment for us to meet him."

She frowns. "I guess…"

"Well, we'll be meeting him on Saturday. So, we'll get to see what he's likes."

"I guess…" She repeated. She didn't believe that was the reason why we haven't meet Ben yet. It was most likely because Diane practically shows off her boyfriends everything she gets one under her arm. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Sara. Still, if there is a problem, we'll tell her, ok?"

She looks down at the ground as we reached the library, still frowning. "I suppose you're right…"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author Note: **chapter 2 had to be cut in half because it was too big. I hope to post the other half as soon as I can.

Also, thank you again for reviews and comments.

Until then~


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be attached to chapter 2. However, the chapter was too long so I had to cut it in half. So, here's the other half of chapter 2. Well, now chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Many people aren't that surprised when they hear I'm studying in child development. They all think the reason I'm interest in this field is due to my harsh background but that's not the reason at all.

The reason I'm studying in this field is because I loved kids.

When I would watch the children for Miss. Miller, it always makes me happy to see them smile and have fun on a daily basis. I wanted to make sure they stay happy and give them that love they needed. So, one day while I was still in high school, I told Miss. Miller and Sara what I decided to do with my life.

They were both pleased to hear this, especially Miss. Miller.

"_Ohhhh… That so great, Jack! You're going to love your job. Taking care of children is the most precious thing in the world."_

_And you would know, wouldn't you Miss. Miller? You practically have a smile on your face everyday while you're doing your job. No wonder you're the owner of the Haven Pines orphanage._

"_I know, Miss. Miller. Thank you."_

_Sara took a sip from her hot coco. "It's great you want to have a career with children, Jack. I know you're going to do an amazing job at it. Hell, I think you're doing an amazing job already." She points down the hall where all the children were sleeping. "You really know how to make them happy." I couldn't help but give Sara a boastful smirk._

"_Well, I do try my best." I said as she smiles at my comment. She blushes a little before taking another sip from her mug. _

"_Speaking of trying… when are you going to try to have kids with my daughter, Jack?" Miss. Miller spoke in an innocent manner._

_Sara nearly spits at me with her drink when those words came out of Miss. Miller's mouth. My face growing red as Sara angrily glares at the older woman. "MOTHER!"_

_Miss. Miller simply smiles. "What?"_

Anyway, after Sara scolded her mother for saying such things about us (mind you that we are NOT doing that!), Miss. Miller, offer me an official part-time job here so I can get some experience with children.

Speaking of the children…

"STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY TIME!"

It was time to tell them a story.

"Alright, alright… I'll tell you a story but after that, bed time, okay?"

All the children nodded, some I know were crossing their fingers behind their backs. "OK!" They quickly sat down on the rug as I sat on a wooden chair at the corner of the living room. I watched as the kids tried to shuffle closer to me so they hear what story I would tell next.

My stories are really popular with the kids. It all started when we had a black out in the orphanage. Since there was no power and the kids were going crazy from boredom, I began to tell a story so the kids would get their minds off the blackout. Soon after that day, they quickly demanded more stories from me. Eventfully, story time became a daily thing to do after the kids finished their homework. Ignoring the aches I felt through my body, I spoke. "Ok, ready to hear about the tale of the Tooth Fairy?"

One of the boys in the group frowned. "Who wants to hear about some stupid fairy?"

"You would if you knew that there going to be a lot of bloody fighting and revenge. You see…."

As I told the tale of the Tooth Fairy, they listened to every word I said. Making sure they didn't miss any details as the tale continued on. When the story came to a end, I got up from my seat. "Now… I think it's time for all of us to go to bed."

"Awwwwww…." They said. "But can we hear another story?"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon Jack, Tell us another story."

"We'll go to bed after we hear another one, we promise!"

"Pleassssse!"

I didn't mind telling another story to them but the throbbing pain I was feeling right now was starting to get worse. Thankfully, Miss. Miller called out to the children before I could say anything. "Now, children…Jack has to go to bed. You'll hear another story tomorrow." The children turn around to look at the older woman. "But Miss. Miller…"

"No buts…Now, get ready for bed. I think I remember tomorrow being school." All the children frowned but nonetheless got up and left the living room, saying their good nights to me. When they were all gone, Miss. Miller turns to me. "Thank you, Jack. I know they must be a hassle."

"I don't mind, they're good kids." We left the living room as well and into the main hall of the orphanage. I stopped in front of the staircase. "Do you need any help getting them into bed?" Sara was staying at Diane's dorm room tonight, studying for an English mid-term. So, it was just me and Miss. Miller here tonight.

"No, no. I can handle it on my own."

I nodded. "Ok, call if you need anything." I began to walk up the staircase where my room was. Suddenly out of nowhere, Miss. Miller calls out. "Jack, have you been taking your pain medication?" I stopped mid-way up the staircase. Crap… I turn to Miss. Miller with a smile. "Yea, I've taking my meds, Miss. Miller."

"Jack, I watched you as you told that story to the children. You look like you were in pain a bit." She looks at me with concerned in her brown eyes. "It's great you don't want to depend on medication but if the pain is too much for you to bear-"

"I'm fine, Miss. Miller." She gives me a disbelieving look. "I'm fine, really!" We look at each other for a few minutes before she gives me a concerned smile. "Ok… I'll take your word for it but please make sure you take it, alright?" I smile one of my own. "Yeah, I understand…"

-#####-#####-

I wasn't telling the truth when I said I'm been taking my pain medication to Miss. Miller.

Truth is that I haven't taken my medication for nearly seven months now.

I look at the medicine with a distasteful look on my face, ignoring the pounding headache that went through my skull. My body was throbbing in pain as well but I've gotten used to it. When I left the hospital, the doctors subscribed me some pain medication to take once a day so I wouldn't feel any pain in my body anymore. Even after I left that place, I still suffered from painful headaches and at times painful aches throughout my body. Doctors said it must been a side-effect from the attack.

I never like taking my medication.

I know it's supposed to help me but I hated it. I always felt pathetic for needing pain-killers to help me to take care of the pain and also…while I won't say this out loud, it's also scares me. One year ago, someone who went to the same school as me died from a drug overdose. The drug that the guy was addicted to was pain medication.

That really scared me. I never took my medication more than necessity but it also made me wonder if I should be taking this stuff at all? So, I decided to stop taking it. I can still feel painful aches time to time but I managed to get used to it as the months rolled by. They still hurt though.

I look at the medicine bottle before putting it back under the bathroom sink. I didn't need to take it. I can handle the pain.

Deciding to take a shower instead, I began to take off my shirt when I saw it. On my upper right arm was a strange blue tribal tattoo. I always wonder how I got this thing on my arm? Did I get it by choice when I still had my memories or… was it by force?

I decided it was best not to think about it for now.

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I put my pjs on and left the bathroom. I go back into my room, flopping face down on my bed.

Phew~ what a day!

I turn around to lie on my back. I put my arm over my eyes. "The only time I ever get to sit down these days is in the classroom and telling a story to the kids." I laid on the bed for awhile, enjoying the silent and relaxation. Lately, with school and helping Miss. Miller with the kids, I haven't had any time for myself. I think this is all part of growing up. Always working, never having a moment of peace to play around or relax. Ahhh…sometimes, I wish I was still a little kid. Kids never had any big responsibilities they have to worry about. Kind of makes me wonder what I was like when I was a kid? I properly got myself into a lot trouble by playing pranks on people.

….

….

….

I removed my arm, looking at the ceiling with a blank look.

I wonder…if there was someone out there looking for me? Do I have a family who was right now looking for their missing son? Did they even care that I was gone?

That I wasn't with them anymore….

Trying to rid myself of such negative thoughts, I turn to look out the window that was next to my bed. It works as I look into the night sky. The cold wind could be heard as it blew through the dead trees, picking up colorful leaves along the way. People were now wearing winter coats as they crossed the street to their destination. It was a sign that winter was coming early. I could feel it.

"Please, snow." I whispered.

I always love winter. It always felt so right as the cold wind hit my figure as I breathe in the frosty air. I always felt so complete being around ice and snow. It was like I belong in that season.

"Please, snow." I repeated, in a more demanding tone. I continued to look out the window for a minute before sighing. Yeah right, Jack… like you're going to make it snow just by commanding it.

I took the covers from my bed and wrap myself in them. As I fall into the land of dreams, I could've sworn I saw snow falling through my window.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the end of Jack's day since he lost his memories. It's pretty normal, right? Well, when Jack wakes up tomorrow, normality is going to take 180 turn. HeeHeeHee~

Now, the real story will begin!

Until then…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I lay my back against the body of the tree, letting my eyes closed from exhaustion. I just finished spreading snow to the forest and was now resting on the high branches of the tree. My staff still in my hands as I positioned it to lied against my shoulder. It was time to get to some shut eye. Before sleep could overtake me, a voice called out to me._

"_Hello, Winter."_

_My eyes snapped open in shock. That's… _

_I immediately floated away from the tree and turn around to face the person that just spoke to me. My eyes narrowed as I realized who it was. "Summer…"_

_Summer hasn't change at all since we last met. He still wore an old red shirt with black cargo pants that had a flame symbol on them. His skin was a flawless dark tan while his hair was the color of night. His crimson orbs shine through the darkness as he stares at me, his hand gripping his own staff._

_Summer merely smiles at me as he casually laid his shoulder on the body of the tree, his bare feet resting on another branch. "Did I scare you, brother?" Ignoring his question, I gripped my staff as I moved a little closer to him. "What are you doing here?" It was winter right now. Summer always tries to avoid anything that involves the terms, 'cold' and wet' and winter has a lot of that. _

"_I have come to praise you on your success!"_

_Huh? My what?_

"_My…success?"_

"_I have just heard a few days ago, you are now a Guardian."_

_I look at Summer with suspicion before answering. "Ah…yeah… I'm a Guardian now." Summer tilts his head to the right, that big smile still on his face as I continued to glare at him._

_I never trusted Summer._

_It wasn't because he wouldn't tell me his real name or he was my opposite._

_It was because he always treated people like they were below him. During my three-hundred years of spreading winter, I only met Summer three times and those times showed me who Summer really was. He was a two-faced bastard. At the beginning, he would treat you nice, almost like a gentleman but then when you let your guard down, he would hurt you. Either it was physically or mentally; he would hurt you to the point of almost being broken. _

"_Congratulations then!" He shouted happily. "It's great to know that us season spirits are moving up in the world."_

"_Thanks…I guess…" I was still cautious of this guy. I know that wasn't the only reason as to why he was here. "So, what's it like to be one of them? I know you been one for sometime now." _

"_It's… cool…we get to make sure kids all over the world are safe and still have their beliefs-"_

_He cuts me off. "Really?" He leaves his spot and moves closer to me, his smile gone in an instant. "To me, its looks like you're doing the same thing before your….promotion."_

"_Well, it is technically my job to bring winter." His frown deepens as looks at me with a frustrated look. "Do you realize what you have done, Winter?"_

_Huh? _

"_You defeated the Nightmare King. The Guardians wouldn't have had a chance against Pitch Black if you didn't get involved." _

_What?_

"_Summer, look…I didn't defeat Pitch. The only reason that Pitch was defeated was because the children got their faith-"_

"_Yes but WHO help bring back that faith?" He floats around me, swirling his black staff between his fingers. "Certainly not the Big Four…" My eyes followed his every move. "Why are you really here, Summer? I highly doubt you came to congratulate me." He stops in front of me, his smirk coming back at full force. "I merely wanted to see what your life been like since you became a Guardian and turns out… I was right." _

"_Right about what?" He points his staff towards my face as his smirk was getting bigger. "That you were just a tool to them."_

_Suddenly, flames engulfed my sight._

My eyes snapped open, looking straight at the ceiling of my room.

It was a dream…

"That was weird…" I always dreamt of the supernatural but this was different. My dreams were always a bit fuzzy and not vocal at all. They were always like those silent movies but they were in color. This dream not only had people talking but it was also so vivid and clear.

It was almost like I was really there.

For the rest of the night, I couldn't sleep. My mind kept going back to that dream.

Why…

Why did it felt so real?

-#####-#####-

It looks like my wish came true.

As I step out of the orphanage, white snow coated the ground everywhere. It wasn't deep. Maybe around one or three inches but still I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Winter has come early. It was finally here.

"You would think Old Man Winter would have waited until the end of November." Miss. Miller commented, touching the snow with her gloved hand.

"Maybe he got impatient and wanted everyone to have a snow day." I replied jovially. Miss. Miller giggled. "Well, I think his first attempt failed. This isn't enough to have a snow day."

I sigh. That's true. This isn't enough to stop people from going to work or stop kids from going to school.

That's really shameful. There was snow on the ground and we weren't going to have a snow day! What's up with that?!

I turn to look at Miss. Miller. "I'll start putting salt on the steps. The kids are going to get up soon. Don't want them to be sipping on the ice as they run outta of here." She nodded. "Of course, thanks, Jack." We both went inside the foster home; Miss. Miller went to get breakfast ready for the children while I went to get the bag of salt so I can put it on the steps.

-#####-#####-

That's that.

I stand in front of the steps of the orphanage, looking at its salt-covered surface. Now, that's over and done with, I get to eat some breakfast and start doing my chor-

Just as I was about to go back into the orphanage, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure going into the alley. What was that? I turn to walk into the alleyway that was between the orphanage and another home. My blue eyes scanning the area, looking for something that assembled some moving figure. "Hello?" I called out as I walk through the alleyway. I know I saw someone enter here. "I know you're here? I saw you." When I reached the end of the alleyway and went into the backyard, there was no one there. My eyes turned to the forest behind the white tall pick-up fence that Miss. Miller put up. Did someone-

CRASH!

I quickly turn around to look back inside the alleyway. Who-

"Meow…"

My beating heart started to go back to its normal pace as I realized it was just a stray cat that knocked down a trash can. I couldn't help but give a nervous laugh as I stroll up to the cat. "I guess you're the one I saw entered here, huh?"

"Meow…" The cat said in response as he rubbed his body on my legs. I petted the stray feline on the head. "You know, for a minute there. I thought there was someone here."

"Meow…"

"Wait here. I think I got something for you to eat." The cat was obviously hungry. Why not feed him some food while he's here? I turn around to enter the back of the orphanage, to get a can of tuna for the cat. My thoughts still on what just happened a moment ago. I know it had to be the cat; there was no one there in the alleyway. Even if someone did enter the alleyway, there weren't many places for them to hide. So, it had to be the cat.

It had to be…

…Right?

-#####-####-

When Friday comes around the corner, it means parties and staying up all night for unruly teens whom are now happy school is over.

And how do I spread my Friday nights?

"Now, according to Erik Erikson's theory on…"

Yeah…on Friday nights, I'm stuck in a classroom for one hour…

This semester, I have psychology class on Friday nights. This was the only time that the class was open, so I had no choice but to take it.

It wasn't so bad. At least, this professor was more interesting than Minks and his talk on fractions.

Though, my thoughts weren't on the lecture.

Ever since this morning, that feeling that someone was there other than the cat kept nagging at me. It was impossible, of course. I check everywhere and there was no sign of anyone in the alleyway or behind the fences that leads to the forest. I still had that feeling after I left the orphanage and went to school.

I'm sure I'm just being paranoid but still…

TAP! TAP! TAP!

I turn around in my seat to look at Sean who was also taking the same class as me. Sean stopped his quiet tapping on my chair with his pen and whispered. "Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered back.

"Me and my band got a gig in the Mad Den in two weeks."

I smirked at him. "Really? Great." The Mad Den is the most popular club in Haven Pines. "Yeah. Me and the guys are going to celebrate. Want to come?" He gives me a big grin as a frown quickly forms on my face. "No thanks."

"Huh? But why? There going to be music, girls, and-"

"You forgot there going to be lots of alcohol and drunkard morons."

"C'mon, Jack. You never get to have fun anymore. For god's sake, you're a college man and it is the duty of being a college man to have fun until he drops dead." I sighed. "I do have fun, Sean. I just don't want to wake up the next day, having my head in the toilet for most of the morning again." An image of Sara, smirking at me as I thrown up my contents in the bathroom came in my mind. I could just see her telling me 'I told you not to drink' as she drinks her morning coffee. After that experience, I never wanted to touch or even look at alcohol again. "Besides, I live at the orphanage and I don't think Miss. Miller would be happy if she found out I came home drunk." I was happy she didn't catch me the first time! If Miss. Miller ever found out I came to the orphanage drunk, well…

Let's just say, a rampaging fire-breathing dragon would cowered in fear of Miss. Miller's wrath.

Sean's brown orbs widened a little. "You still live there. Not that I want you to be homeless or anything but I thought you were nineteen now? So, wouldn't that mean you're not allowed to live there since you're over eighteen?"

"Yeah but Miss. Miller offered me a place to stay if I help around the orphanage. Also, as long as I'm trying to get my degree... "

"Oooooor…you finally buckle down by her demands to marry Sara." He said with a knowing grin. I sigh again. "Yeah…I don't think that going to happen."

"Why? You like Sara."

"As a friend, Sean."

"Riigght…." I glare at him before I turn back to listen to the teacher. Thankfully, she didn't notice us talking this whole time.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

I turn around to face Sean again. "Anyway, just come by for a few minutes. It's going to be fun, I promise."

"You're not going to give me a moment of peace unless I go, aren't you?"

"Nope!" He gives me a big grin. I stared at him for a second before answering. "Fine… but I'm not drinking."

-#####-#####-

The party was alright but I didn't stay for long.

The smell of liquor and cigarettes were starting to get to me, especially the cigarettes. It always smells like smoldering wood whenever someone lighted one of those tobacco sticks up. So, after telling Sean good-bye, I left the crowded apartment and went into the cold streets of Haven Pines. I took out my cell-phone and saw it was eleven-thirty PM.

"The train station is like five minutes away from here. So, I'll be home at around twelve-ish." I said to myself as I put my phone in my pocket.

The streets around where Sean lived were often vacant whenever I came here. It was mostly because this part wasn't as busy as the other parts of the city. I walk through the streets; my mind already set on getting home and having some hot coco before going to bed.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my right eye, I saw something move. I turn to look to see nothing was there. I was surrounded by empty streets but I knew better. That feeling from this morning was now coming back. Someone was here. "Who's there?"

My eyes scan the area as I stand perfectly still. Nothing made a sound expect the wind blowing through the area.

"NEIIIGGGH!"

I quickly turn to the sound, only to see a black horse flying towards me.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, it's my birthday and I decided to give a new chapter of Winter Solstice! It seems something sinister has found Jack. This might not end well.

Until then…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My mind didn't have time to register what I was seeing before the black horse ran straight towards me. When it did registered, I barely managed to get out of the way of the rampaging animal. As a result, I fall to the ground ungracefully. Face first actually.

I got up by my arms and look at the horse that tried to ran me over.

As it started to turn back towards me that I got a good look at the black stallion. His dark mane and tail flow like the shadows on the sidewalk, one horn on each side of his muzzle. It had no skin or fur on his body, showing his pure black graining muscles and veins and his eyes….

There were a piercing yellow. Eyes that belong only to a demon….

"What in the-"

"NEIIIGGGHHH!" The black colt roared as he run towards me again.

I did what any normal person would do.

I panicked and run.

Immediately, I got back on my feet and I run away from the monster in the vacant streets. The loud clicking of horseshoes telling me that the horse was getting closer to me. I see an alleyway to my right and sharply entered it, hoping to lose the beast. Sadly, I heard the change of the clicking pattern of the horseshoes and I know that the demon horse follow me in the alley. I quickly look behind me, seeing my chaser staring back at me as he goes comes closer to me. "Dammit…" I hissed.

I turn back to my front, only to see the alleyway has a dead end.

I had to figure out a way to not be corner by this thing but how?

I noticed something sticking out of a garbage can. It was a dirty brown cane. My eyes then look towards the fire escape that was further than the cane but much closer to the dead end.

I smirked as a plan formed in my head.

I grabbed the cane as I ran passed it. Worry if I stop running for one second then the black monster would catch me. As I got closer to the fire escape, I put more speed to my steps. The horse did as well. Good, I was actually hoping for that.

I knew I only had one shot to do this right.

When I reached the fire escape was when I made my move.

I jump in the air, putting the loop of the cane into the support beam of the fire escape. My body swings to the ladder and I grabbed it, the horse missing me by just a hair. The horse surprised of the sudden change of direction tried to stop but it was too late. His body smacked against the brick wall hard. His legs collapsed on himself as trash and cans cover his frame. I look at him when I reach the top of the ladder. My adrenaline fading as I pant hard. The horse wasn't moving at all.

….

….

…. Was the horse dead?

I certainly hope so. That was no ordinary horse. Hell, it looks like that thing came out of a horror movie or worse! I went into the fire escape, trying my hardest to catch my breath from the chase I just experienced. I turn back to look down into the alleyway where my pursuer was, only to see that he was gone. I turn around completely to look at the scene, my left hand gripping on the railing as I still hold the cane in my other hand. My eyes widened in shock. Where…How…

I know something chased me! So, where is the hors-

I hear the sound of someone snorting in anger. Slowly I turn around to see the horse, glaring at me as he floats in the air.

…..

…. Why did I have to ask?

The horse charges at me and I make a dash up the stairs of the fire escape. The body of the fire escape started to bend as the horse tried to get to me but I kept running up the staircase. The fire escape would shake and twist as the horse tried entered his body into the emergency exit. I reach the top level of the fire escape and immediately began to climb up the ladder that led to the roof of the building. I knew I couldn't stay on the fire escape. If I did, then I'll be done for by the horse or the fire escape. It was starting to shake a lot and I have a feeling if that monster keeps doing what he doing, this was going to fall apart and I'm not going to be standing on this thing when it does.

I got up halfway up the ladder when I felt something hit me. I fall back inside the top level of the fire escape, the right side of my body and face stringing in pain. I felt the fire escape wobbling beneath me. That's not good. This was most definitely falling apart.

I tried to get up but the black horse is right on top of me, trying to eat my face! I dodged his muzzle with my neck, trying not to have my face be eaten until I saw an opening to hit the creature with my cane. I quickly get out from beneath the horse just in time to feel the fire escape on its last leg. I move passed the temporary paralyzed monster and hastily climb up the ladder.

Just as I got on top of the roof of the building, the fire escape falls to the ground in a loud crash! I managed to escape the crash but the black stallion wasn't so lucky. When the horse finally snap outta of it, it was too late to flee from the collapsing fire exit. The colt fell with the fire exit, giving it no chance to flying away from harm.

I look down into the alleyway to look at the horse, to make sure that thing was unconscious or dead. I had to make sure before I run away. The horse's head was sticking out of the wreckage and he was bleeding…

"… Black sand?" I whispered to myself. I look away from the debris I just made and scanned my surroundings. As much as it was fun to play demon slayer just now, I'm getting outta of here and hope when I wake up, this whole experience was just one crazy dream. My eyes caught sight of the roof's door that leads into building.

Bingo!

I run towards it, praying it was unlock so I can enter the building. I grab the doorknob and tried to turn it, the cane still in my hand.

"No!" I tried to turn it again but it was no use. The door was locked. I was trapped on the roof. I gritted my teeth, hitting the door in anger. "Dammit!" I have to get outta of here! I tried to push the door opened with my body but stop when black sand started to leak out of the door. I back away from the door, looking in shock and fear as two more black horses formed right in front of me.

"Oh no…"

"NEEIIIGGHHH!"

I turn around to see the first horse back in the air. His yellow eyes glared at me as he still bleeds black sand from his wounds. "You got to be kidding me…" I whispered as I back away from them. I don't believe this. I was trapped on top of a roof with three hungry horse monsters and oh yeah, I'm about to be kill by them.

I pointed the cane at them threatening. "Stay back." I warned. They kept moving forward. "Stay back or else I'll use this." They still kept moving towards me. Okay, a cane isn't exactly a threatening weapon to use against three big monsters but that's all I got to defend myself. I stopped moving backwards when I felt the roof's edge touching my knees. I turn my head to the streets below me. I had to be maybe four stories up! I turn back to the horses.

There was no way I was getting out of this in one piece. I have to either fight the monsters with a wooden cane and hope I survive it or jump off the building and hope I survive to live another day. There no way I could fight these creatures off and if I do jump off the building, then the horses would most likely eat my body once I go splat.

There has to another way out of this mess. C'mon Jack, think of something! Your life depends on it!

I didn't have time to think of something when one of the horses went towards me in high speed.

Ok, option A then: Fight the monsters and hope I survive this mess. I swing the cane, hoping to smack the horse with it.

What happen next was shocking.

I didn't even touch the horse when the colt suddenly exploded. The shock of something exploding right in front of me caused me to loose my footing and I fall over the edge of the roof. Thankfully, I manage to grab the edge with my empty hand as the cane slips from my other hand. I look down to watch the cane falling to the ground. It breaks in half the moment it touches the ground. "Great…" I hissed. I look up and I could hear something going on with the monsters. What's going on up there?

I had more pressing matters than the horses. My grip was slipping fast! "No…" I gasped.

Nononononono… don't let go, Jack! Don't let GO!

I tried to keep my grip as hard as I could but it was no use.

I lost my grip and I screamed as I felt myself falling to my death….

…Until I felt someone grab my arm.

"I got you, mate."

I felt myself being pull up and being put on the hard ground of the roof. I was breathing so hard. My heart was pulsing so fast. My body was slowly recovering from the adrenaline rush it just experience. I slowly open my eyes (and I wonder when I closed my eyes in the first place) to see nothing was on the roof but bits of black sand, my savior, and I. It takes me a second to realize someone was here with me. Someone save me. "You alright?" My savior asked. It was a guy, an Australian guy at that.

After my breathing started to go back to normal, I answered him. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you. You really save me-" It was then at that moment I turn to look at my savior for the first time. I first noticed his feet. His feet were large rabbit feet. My eyes slowly trailed up to a large rabbit torso that had his arms crossed and then finally to large rabbit head. I blinked as the rabbit spoke. A large furry eyebrow raised on the rabbit's face.

"Jack?"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

So, the Guardians are finally here!

I know people have asked where the Guardians are going to show up but you have to understand I want to keep this at a good pace or this story will sound chalky and we don't want that.

Also, I loved how this chapter came out! I originally intended to just have Bunnymund popped in front Jack but being chased by fearlings and being saved by Bunny is so MUCH better. This was a little hard to write but I think I pull it off good!

I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can.

Until then…


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shock is a strange thing. The very moment you realized you're seeing something either is astonishing or horrifying, you stared at it until your mind and instincts tell you what to do in that situation. In my case, my savior turns out to be a seven-foot talking rabbit. My mind goes blank for a moment as I stared stupidly at him. After a few blinks was where I started to freaked out.

I quickly back away from the giant rabbit. My back pressed against the roof's edge. My eyes widened in shock and fear as he started to move closer to me.

Only one thought echoed through my mind and that was how in the hell did me walking home ended up with me being surrounded by monsters!?

I mean… what in the odds?!

"Calm down, Frostbite. It's only me."

The rabbit noticed I wasn't calming down. His emerald orbs scanned my form, studying me like I was a book. He was trying to find something but I couldn't figure out what.

"Frostbite?" He said again. I moved to my left side a little, just to get away from the rabbit. I know he saved my life but I was on my guard with the big hare. After almost being eaten, can you really blame me? His eyes widened a little by my reaction but it went back to his usual features, trying to hide the alarm he felt. "Jack?"

I blinked. Jack? How did this rabbit know my name? Thinking about it now, he did call me Jack just a minute ago…

It was my turn to look closely at the rabbit. He was frowning at me, looking like he was frustrated but there were hints that showed that he was…worried? Why was he worried? "Who are you?" I asked, carefully standing back up on my feet but still on my guard on what the rabbit might do.

What happened next was really something I didn't expected.

The rabbit look at me, stun in horror as my words drilled through his head. He even backs away from me a little like I just struck him. "Who- Who am I!?" He said in astonishment. He puts his hands or should I say paws on chest as he inferred himself. "What in the-" He frowns deepened. "Don't act like you don't know me, Snowball. I know you're angry that we haven't found you sooner-"

"And I'm telling you that I don't know you." My fear was disappearing and was being replaced by my own frustration. "I think I would have remembered meeting a seven-foot Australian speaking rabbit and more importantly, how do you even know my name?" I asked boldly. Finally, I'm not acting like a chicken that lost his head!

He looks at me for a second; shock lingers in his face more this time before realization settles in that I really don't know him. When he heard those words, he look like someone just stab him strongly in the back in one split second. He was hurt when I told him that I didn't know him. Why? Did he really think I was someone he was looking for? Also, he said 'we'…that could only mean he wasn't alone….

Immediately, the hurt expression didn't last long as rage quickly seep out. He tightened his paw-like hand in a tight fist, his emerald orbs glared down on the floor. "That's what that cockie meant." Cockie? Whoever this 'cockie' was, it was obvious that the rabbit's anger wasn't on me. The rabbit then look at me and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a girl's voice. "Bunny!" Me and the rabbit look up in the sky, where the voice came from. For the millionth time tonight, my eyes bugged out. There, in the night sky was a flying green and yellow hummingbird girl. From the sound of her voice, she sounded like she was my age. "There you are. Did you figure out-" It was then she realized that the rabbit (now called Bunny) wasn't alone. Her amethyst orbs look at me for a second before a huge smile coated her face.

"Jack!"

The next thing I know I was being hugged by the bird girl hybrid. Her face dug into my chest as she spoke to me. "We've been so worried about you."

"Ahhh, Tooth-" Bunny tried to say something but the girl, Tooth kept speaking. "We look everywhere for you but still we couldn't…"

"Tooth, he's-"

"Are you alright? How did you escape from Pitch and Hollow?"

Escape? Who-? I gently push her away. "Look, I think you got the wrong person." I tried to ignore this strange feeling in my chest when I saw her sad expression but I need to make it clear that she got the wrong person. "I'm sorry but I'm not the Jack you're looking for."

This has to be a case of mistaken identity.

It seems these mythical beings think I'm someone else; someone who is named Jack as well. Maybe it's just my hair or I might look like the guy but I wasn't the one they're searching for. I'm a human, not a mythical being. They have to be looking for someone like them: someone who was a part of their world. I know I have no memory of my past but C'MON, I just don't believe that just because I'm amnestic, I was involved with the supernatural. Sounds like some lame movie plot that was put together by amateur writers. I just don't believe it. I… I can't believe it. I can't believe it!

I just can't believe it!

"Jack, what are you talking about? It's me, Tooth and that's Bunny." She pointed to herself and Bunny. I frowned. "I'm sorry. Really I am but I have never seen you before in my life. Honest."

She gasped slightly as Bunny moves towards Tooth. "Tooth, I was trying to tell you, he doesn't remember us. Those blokes did something to him."

"What?" She whispered, looking at Bunny in shock.

"Look…" I said. I needed for them to get that I'm not the person they're looking for. "Thank you for saving my life but I'm not the person you're looking for. Sure, my name is Jack but I'm not the Jack you're looking for. I'm human. I don't even get how-"

Something clicked in my mind; A thought that was suddenly coming into light. A sudden realization as to what's really going on here!

I couldn't help but laughed. All of the stress I just experienced for the last few hours is now getting to me. I'm even sounding like a complete lunatic right now.

Oh god! Why didn't I realize it sooner?

"I see what's going on here; I must be drunk right now."

"Wait, what?!" Bunny said but I ignored him. "Someone must have spiked my drink at the party. God, I must be so wasted, I'm seeing and hearing things." That must be what's really going on here.

The crazy horses, the talking rabbit, the hummingbird girls…

This has been one big crazy hallucination caused by the ever so 'amazing' power of alcohol.

"Hell, this might even be a dream. I'm properly passed out on the sidewalk right this instant!" I laughed even louder this time as Tooth watches me with concern while Bunny stares at me like I was nuts. "Sara is so going to love this. I know she'll be laughing louder than me when I tell her I was hallucinating talking bunnies and bird girls." I think I'll skip the part of the man-eating horses though. Don't want Sara calling the mental institution to see if I was right in the head. I wouldn't stop her either.

Tooth went in front of me, concern still on her features. "Jack. You're not hallucinating. We're really here."

I chuckle a little more before I answered. "No, you're not. You and Cottontail over there are not real. You guys don't exist. This is all some kind of fantasy that my intoxicated brain made up."

"No, you're wrong. Jack. We're real! We're your friends, remember? We developed a friendship when you became a *-*-*." Her lips then started to move slowly, no sound escaped her lips. I began to feel dizzy and numb. I see her lips moved again. I wonder what's she saying to me? I don't understand her. There no sounds…

It was only a second that I suddenly felt a sharp pain going through my head. I tried to clutch it with my hand but my body stiffened and right away, my body drops to the roof's floor hard.

After that, I was out cold.

"_You know I was really surprised to hear you out of all the spirits in this entire world was chosen to be a Guardian. I never even flatter the thought of you becoming a Guardian. So, when I heard from Autumn and Spring that you have actually defeat Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, I have to say I didn't believe it at first. I mean, look at you. You're a fool who practically tries everyday to entertain the humans."_

_BIFF!_

"_With those stupid snowball fights!"_

_BWAK!_

"_And those ridiculous sled rides."_

_GLOK!_

"_And yet, you became a Guardian."_

_CRUNCH!_

"_How hilarious…"_

_Summer grabs my hair from behind and pulled me up to my knees. His body was against my back, his mouth very close to my ear as he whispers. "I'm still wondering how that's even possible?"_

_I glared at him, a thin line of blood dripping from my mouth. "I'm still wondering when you're going to shut up?"_

_He then laughs. "Oh, my precious little Winter…" He lets go of my hair as he gets up, letting me stand by my knees-_

_KNACK!_

_With his own staff, he hits me hard in the head. The heat that generated from the black stone staff caused burns on my face. I fall back to the ground, my burns cooling down on the red and white snow. "You really haven't change. That's why I like you, Winter. You still have fight in you even when you can't move." I glared up at him. He was right. After he gave me a good hit during our fight, most of my body was charred from his flames. I couldn't even move a finger. "Anyway, as I was saying. I'm still wondering how that's even possible? Don't get me wrong, brother. When it comes down to caring for those humans especially the children, you're one of the high councilors of the 'Let's be Friends' committee." He spats in acid. "No, I'm wondering how is it that you're a Guardian when nobody believes in you?" He puts his bare foot on my head as I growled at him. He knows that's a sore spot for me and yet he didn't care. _

_He laughs. "Shouldn't a Guardian have believers!? I mean, isn't that what being a Guardian is all about? A spirit who has people who believed in him due to the fact he bribed them with gifts and money." He laughs some more. I'm thankful that he doesn't seem to know about Jamie and his friends. If he knew, I would be very worried. "So, that's leads to the question, why you're a Guardian yet you have no believers?_

"_That got me asking around for more information on the battle against Pitch and I discovered you were the only one to actually get the upper hand in a battle with Pitch, the only one who still have his powers as children began to lose their beliefs. Soon it began to make sense." He pushed down his foot, squeezing my head to the ground. "The Guardians needed someone; someone who wasn't relying on the mortals for strength and you just happen to be chosen." He then fakes a thinking expression. "I guess it was your love for children that made you a perfect candidate." He said as he rubs his chin in a thoughtful manner. "You just love those brats more than anything from what I seen. Maybe almost as much as you love spreading your petty little snow and frost."_

_His squishing was starting to hurt now. "That made me realized that you're nothing more than a tool to them. A spirit who can defeat the Nightmare King without being bound to the humans like they are and now…now that the boogeyman mess is over with, instead of gracing you like a hero you should be, they have thrown you aside like trash and let you go back to your pitiful daily-day life. I have to say I feel so sorry for you, Winter. To be used and be discarded like that."_

_I gritted my teeth. I don't know if it was because I was in pain or I was pissed. "F-first off, I choose to s-still live this w-way." _

_He raised an eyebrow as he look down at me. "You rather be a simple messenger of your season than to lived as a high class figurehead of our world. I find that quite shocking."_

"_What I find s-shocking is that you t-talk way too much."_

_He laughed again. Much, MUCH louder now…_

"_You really know not to show weakness to people, huh my brother? Even now as you're on the ground, burned to a crisp and yet, you still have the strength to mock me…" He removed his foot from my face. "It's an impressive trait…"_

_GLOK!_

_He kicked me hard in the stomach…._

_I gasped in pain, white spots filled my sight. I closed my eyes tight, letting the pain worked its course before opening them._

"_But a very annoying one as well..."_

_I heard him start to walk away from me. He sighed. "I think it's time for me to leave. I already got what I wanted to know." I cracked opened one eye, to see him standing a few feet away from me. He tilts his head to the side, smirking like a snake._

"_Until next time… Winter…."_

_With that, he flew off into the air like a bullet. After the very second he was gone, I was out cold from the pain._

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **ARGH! TOO MUCH REVISIONS AND EDITING ON THIS CHAPTER! Anyway….Yeah, Jack is going into denial here. You guys didn't expect he's going to accept he's actually a supernatural being so easy! Also, I got the Guardians of Childhood Book one. I'm now on chapter seventeen! I hope to put some of the book series into this story.

For now, I'll be off writing the next chapter of this story and I'm happy to say more Guardians are going to appear in the next chapter!

So, until then…


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_W-what? What do mean we can't take him back with us?"_

Ahhh…

Who's talking?

"_He does not believe in us anymore…."_

And why do these voices sound so familiar?

"_This is bad, North…."_

Why?

"_Jack…"_

"Jack?"

A hand shook me gently, trying to wake me from my sleep.

"Jack…"

"Ahhh…" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a very worried Sara looking at me. She blinked owlishly at me with her big grayish hazel eyes. Her thin eyebrows crunched together. "Sara…" I whispered in a strained voice. It was like I haven't use my voice in a very long time but I chalked it up as I was just waking up. "Sara, what's wrong?" I said. My room was still covered in the shadows of the night. Why was Sara waking me up in this hour?

She frowned. "Sorry, if I woke you up but I wanted to see if you were ok. You rarely sleep in the living room and-"

"What?"

The living room? I'm not-

I sat up; my mind becoming sharp and clear as I become aware of my surroundings. I was in the living room, sitting up on the couch with one of Sara's crochet blankets halfway over my body. I look at the cable box that was on top of the old TV. In green numbers, it said that it was 6:45 AM. It was actually morning. No longer was I on the roof with strange creatures or seeing a battle between humanoid seasons but home. It was all one big crazy dream. I mentally sighed in relief.

I put my hand through my hair after I look at Sara and the cable box one more time. It could explain why Sara was up right now. She would always wake up around this hour but that doesn't explain why I'm down here in the living room. Why was I down here anyway? Last thing I remember was walking home from Sean's party and….

And then what?

I…don't remember….

I don't remember how I got home….

"Jack?" She called again. I snapped out of my thoughts and look at her. "Sorry. I was just thinking. I just had one big crazy dream."

"I saw." I raised an eyebrow. "You saw?"

"When I came downstairs, I saw you on couch, flinching in your sleep and having a frustration expression on your face." Sara crossed her arms and look at me with a sheepish smile. "I got worried so I decided to wake you up." She then chuckled to herself; a rosy blush decorated her cheeks. "I feel kinda silly now. Waking you up just because you were having a nightmare… When I was doing it, I must have thought ..." She trailed off as she chuckled some more, letting her embarrassment out as she looks to the side.

"Don't worry about feeling silly because I'm quite thankful you did wake me up." I told her. "The dream I was having was one I really wanted to wake up from." Like nearing getting eaten by man-eating horses and Summer…

"That's good." She whispered. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Don't tell me you really feel guilty for waking me up?" Her eyes widened a little and she look at me with a frown on her face. Her cheeks still bright red. "Wha-Why would I feel guilty for waking you up?" She stuttered a little, clearly embarrassed that I caught on how she was feeling.

I laugh again as I got up from the couch. I stand in front of her with a smirk on my face. She just too cute sometimes…"Thanks for waking me up. I really mean it." I kissed her on the cheek as I walk away from her and was about to walk out of the living room when I notice something on the end table. My smirk went a little wider. "I didn't know you have cookies and milk for breakfast, Sara?" I grabbed the cookie and began to munch it. "Though I personally don't mind" I said after I gulp down the cookie.

I expected another remark from her mouth but instead she voiced a confused question. "What are you talking about? Isn't that yours?"

I turn to look at her with a puzzled look. "No…I thought this was yours."

"No, when I came down the stairs, those were already on the table. I figure it was yours. Hmm…" She scratched her head. "Maybe one of the kids left that for you. It wouldn't be the first time they done that."

"Yeah…" I agreed. My eyes roll back to the cookies and milk. It really wasn't the first time that the kids have done this for me or for Sara but a feeling started to swell inside me as I stared at the treats.

It was a feeling of déjà vu.

-#####-#####-

I never really have gone to these auditions places before. I normally seen them on TV and they usually have this long line of people standing at the entrance so they can show what they got.

Strangely, it wasn't like that.

There was no line in front of the Haven Pines Theater but people were going in the front door. "I guess this is where we go in." Sara said as she opened the front door. I followed her inside, looking around for a minute before going into the theater.

I guess you can say I'm still a little shook up from the dream I had last night. It felt so real, more real than any dream I had before. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I kept thinking I was going to be chased by demons again or I was going to be seeing that Summer guy who beat up Winter when my back was turn. It was ridiculous, I know but when something frighten you that badly and has left an impact on your psyche, you can't help but look over your shoulder to see if someone was following you. It was the reason why I was happy Miss. Miller allowed me to take a day off today so I can see Diane's audition. I needed to do something to get my mind off the dream I had. What better way than to see Diane audition?

"Jack?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at Sara. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Ahhh…of course I did." Truth be told, I haven't heard anything at all. She sighed, knowing I really didn't. "I said do you see Diane anywhere?"

"Umm…" Now that I was back in reality, I began to notice how crowded it was inside the lobby. There were people everywhere with some writing material in their hands. I didn't see our bubbly friend anywhere. "No, I don't see her."

"Great…" She muttered as she looks around the crowded lobby. "How are we supposed to find Diane through this?"

I scratched my cheek as I thought. "Well, we could always be those annoying people that shout out loud through the crowds and see if she's answers." She gave me a deadpanned look. "Yeah and have everyone here looking at us like we grow a second head."

I chuckled. "Let's walk around, I'm sure we are bound to see her somewhere if we move around the lobby."

That's what we did. We walked around the lobby, looking for the bubbly brunette. There were many people here; some of them look like average people while others…look a little odd. I don't think mimes and acrobats are part of this play.

I turn to Sara to see she was gone. Where did she-

KNACK!

Suddenly, I felt a slap on the back hard. "Hey, Jack!" said a voice I knew so well.

Ok, ow! That really hurt. I turn around and look at my 'attacker'. "Cindy…hey…" I said, still being in a little pain. Her brown orbs look at me with concern. "Crap, did I hit you that hard?" She rubbed the back of her head and smile sheepishly at me. "Sorry about that, I just been so happy that I'm now out and about. It feels like I have been in quarantine like forever."

I laughed. "I can imagination." I personally hated getting sick myself. You get to stay inside and do nothing but sleep and staring at the walls. That's so boring. Still, it was good to see Cindy again. I haven't seen her for weeks since she caught the dreaded 'kissing' disease. Though, she didn't kiss anyone when she got it. According to Cindy, she and her volleyball buddies was practicing for a big game and they were sharing some water bottle or something among those lines. Anyway, one of her teammates had the disease and unintendedly helped spread it to everyone on the team. As a result, everyone including Cindy had to stay in bed until they were better.

I guess since she's here, she better now. "Anyway, what's brings you here? Did Diane tell you she was having her audition here too?"

She sighed. "No, actually my brother was the one who told me about this play."

"Really?" I would have thought Diane would have asked Cindy to join her at the audition. They both loved to act and sing.

"Yeah, I just figure maybe I can sign up and do something. Didn't even know Diane was going to be here until Sean said hi to her…." She continued. Her distress orbs look away from me as she frowned. "I guess it really was a good thing that I sign up being a stage tech instead of being a actor."

I look at her with concern. "Cind-"

"There you are Jack." I turn to see Diane coming towards us. She walks towards us, her purple high heels clicking with each step. Her head hung high for all to see. She stands in front of us, a seductive smile gleaming at me. "I knew I'll find you here, Sara said you were somewhere around here. Have you met Ben yet?"

"Ah…" I trailed off. I look at Cindy who was frowning. What's going on here? Diane didn't wait for long to hear my answer as she turn to Cindy. "CiCi dear, you don't mind if I borrow Jack for a minute, hmm? I want him to meet Ben."

"Sure, go ahead."

Immediately, Diane grabbed my hand. "Oh thank you, CiCi. I promise you'll have him back after they meet." Before I could say anything, Diane tugged me away from Cindy and through the entrance hall. As I was being drag, I turn to look back at Cindy who smile faintly at me as she shrink away from my sights until the crowd devoured her completely. I kept looking at her direction with a concern expression. Something was going on between Cindy and Diane but what?

"Oh, you find him!"

I turned away where Cindy was before and look at Sara. Diane pulls me towards where Sara was and as we go towards her, I see Sean talking to someone. I couldn't see the person's face. His back was turned as he talked with Sean. "Why, of course darling." She let go of me, letting me stand next to Sara. "Now you two wait here for just a minute and I'll go get Ben. Oh Ben Sweetie~"

After Diane was gone, I turned to Sara with a playful glare. "So, where you disappeared to?"

She smiled, looking at me with a playful glare of her own. "I should ask you the same thing."

We both laughed a little after that. We properly both guess we got separated us by the crowd of people standing in the lobby. "Anyway, did you see Cindy yet?" She stopped laughing and shook her head. "No, though Sean told me she was here. I guess she found you first before Diane did."

"I have the bruises to prove it."

She laughed again but then she stopped as she gave a concerned expression. "You know, Sean also told me she isn't going to audition. Just going to be a stage tech and be behind the stage…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with working backstage?"

She shook her head. "No, no there is nothing wrong with being a stage tech. It's just Cindy loves to sing and act as much as Diane and... it's just seems weird she isn't auditioning for a role for a play?"

Before I could give my two cents about it, Diane came back with Sean and her boyfriend. "I hope I didn't make you two wait too long."

I turned to look at Diane, Sean and-

It was then in one second, my blood froze.

No…

It couldn't be-

The flawless tan skin, his unruly black locks, even his features were the same but what really got my focus were his eyes...

His blood red eyes….

He walked towards us and I have the urge to run, to run far away from him as I can. Diane wrapped his arm in a hug. "Jack, Sara… this is Ben, my boyfriend." He looks at me and smirks, that same smirk….

"Hello…"

_**TBC….**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, the guardians aren't really in this chapter but I had to cut it out.

I hope to update more regularly from now on. Though, no promises…

Until then…


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I didn't know what I was feeling right now.

Was I in shock?

Was I in disbelief?

Or was I in fear?

All I know, whatever I was feeling was making froze where I was standing. I just stand there, staring at Ben in shock.

It just couldn't be…

There's no way…

Summer…

"Jack?" Sara's voice broke through my trance. I blinked and look around to see everyone was staring at me. My cheeks turn pink. "O-oh!" I had to chuckle in embarrassment. How long was I staring? "Sorry about that." I held my hand up in front of Diane's boyfriend. "I'm Jack."

Summ- I mean Ben grabbed my hand and shook it. A hidden cold chill went through my spine as our skin touched for a first time. "Ben Dempsey."

-#####-#####-

I couldn't help but sigh in relief the moment my back was pressed against the train seat.

I never wanted to be away from anywhere before than that moment.

We spend the whole day at the theater. The whole day waiting for Diane to audition for the play; the whole day with Diane's boyfriend: Ben Dempsey A.K.A. Summer's doppelganger. Even worse, I had to sit next to him the whole time we sat in the auditorium, trying my best not to show my unsettlement in front of him and my friends.

"You ok?"

"Huh?" I didn't realize I put my hands on my face until Sara spoke. Boy, was I really mentally exhausted?

"I'm fine, just tried."

Sean laughed as he sat on the other side of the train. "Tried? All we did was sat all day. How can you be tried?"

I rolled my eyes. Sean came with us after the auditions at the theater were over. Sean said Cindy was going somewhere after she signed up to be a stage tech so she didn't hang out with us as we watched the auditions. Diane and Ben were going to some fancy restaurant to celebrate on Diane's success on getting the lead role. I don't know why they're celebrating so soon? We all don't know for sure if Diane got the part or not. So after our goodbyes, Me, Sara, and Sean went to the train station and a few minutes later, we boarded the city train. The doors were starting to close when Cindy hastily enter the train. She was breathing heavily. A bag with a logo of a local book store I often go to in her hands. "Oh thank god! I made it!"

She blinked when she turn to look at us for the first time. Sean waved at her. "Hey."

She blinked some more before answering. "Hey…What are you guys doing here? I thought you were all staying at the theater until auditions were over."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Ahhhh… Auditions are over, Cindy."

"Really?" She looks at her cell-phone and realization settled on her face. "Oh! I guess I was there longer than expected." She simply sat down next to Sean. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys after the auditions." She gave a small wave at the other female. "Hey, Sara."

"Hey, Cindy." Sara didn't see Cindy at the audition, so this was the first time she saw her today. "So what happen? What's Diane's new boy toy like?"

I mentally sighed. To be truthful, I was so focused on Ben's similar looks to Summer, I didn't pay any attention to what Ben was like. Maybe Ben was a different person than Summer?

"I don't like him."

…Or maybe not?

I look at Sean as he continued. "There something about him I don't like. I don't know what but I don't like it." Cindy rolled her eyes at Sean's answer. "You said that about every guy who dates Diane, Sean."

Sean shook his head. "This is different, Cindy. I…I talked to him a little bit and while he seem nice, there was something in the back of my mind that kept telling me something wasn't right."

"And that's something was properly saying 'aww man, me and Diane are never going to get back together'." Cindy frowned as she mimicked Sean voice. She poked him in the chest, her voice now normal. "Sean, the reason you don't like this guy is because you're still hung over about Diane and you're still hoping you two can get back together."

"That's not true." Sean growled. Though, we can all see there was some true in that statement. Sean and Diane used to be a couple until they reached their freshmen year in college. Sean took the broke-up pretty hard and wouldn't leave the apartment for days. I couldn't blame him; Diane didn't break-up with him in the kind simple way. Still, he loved her. Its must be hard to move on from your first love. "I mean it, Cindy. There is something wrong with that guy. You just have to meet him and you'll see." She rolled her eyes and look at Sara. "Sara, you met Ben? What's he like?"

"Well…" She starts, a little too shock to be brought into the conversation. These two normally would chat or argued for hours, oblivious to the other people around them. One time, we were at a shopping center and while they argued about something, me and Sara went to the book shop and stayed there for thirty minutes before coming back and they still didn't notice we were gone until Diane shouted she's back from her shopping trip. Their expressions were very funny when they realized they were arguing for an hour as they noticed our new added belongings. "I only talk to him for like a few seconds before the auditions started but he seems nice. However, I don't know him enough to make an opinion on the guy." She said truthfully. Sean frowned at her and Sara frowned back. "Don't give me that look, Sean. I'm only speaking the truth on what I think about Ben. At least, I didn't disagree with you but Cindy does have a point about your feelings for Diane." She gave a sad smile to him that silently spoke 'I'm sorry' to him but he just frowned deeper as he folded his arms to his chest.

"So, Jack?" I look at Cindy "What do you think about Ben?"

"Well?"

Out of the blue, I hear Sean start chuckling under his breath. Cindy stares at her brother with confusion while he starts to smirk at me.

What?

"I don't think Jack can answer that question, CiCi." He said.

Huh?

"Why?" Cindy asked, her confusion increasing by each second that passed. I was getting confused as well. What's so funny?

The confusion disappears with Sean's answer.

"Well, Jack was giving Ben the eye the whole time."

My face went red.

"W-What?" I stand up from my seat, looking at Sean in shock and anger. Cindy and Sara look at me wide eyed. "Really!?" Cindy gasped. "Jack, I didn't know you were like that!" Sara exclaimed in shock.

"N-no." Yeah, that's so believable Jack. I sneered. "Look, I wasn't giving him 'the eye'." Oh god… was I really looking at that guy that long for somebody to think that…that… Sean laughed. "Well, you certainly look star-struck when you first saw him and you were looking at him a lot while we were sitting in auditorium."

"Oh god…" I sit back down, my hands to my scarlet face. Oh god, it really did seem that way. Sean was still laughing at me. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll support yo-"

BANG!

If you're wondering what was that just now?

It was me hitting Sean over and over again with Sara's bag that was sitting innocently between us until now. "Hey!" was the answer he shouted. "Just because you can't accept-"

"For Christ's sake, it wasn't like that!" My face must've been red like a tomato. "I…dammit!" I put my hands to my face for third time in the hour. I didn't want to explain the reason why I was staring at Ben but I didn't want people thinking I was gay!

"Well, what was it, then?" Sara said, sounded curious. I can tell she believed me that I was telling the truth that I wasn't 'into' Ben. Sean on the other hand, was still snickering. "Yeah, what's really the reason why you were looking at him?" Cindy asked.

"I rather not say." I mumbled. It was ridiculous, anyway.

"Oh c'mon Jack, you can trust us. We won't tell Diane. Well, me and Sara won't. I don't know about Sean though, considering she has him under her little-"

"Cindy!" Sean hissed.

"Jack?" I removed my hands from my face and look into Sara's grayish orbs, staring at me with concern. I must really look that distress. I sighed. I was so going to regret this… "Before I say anything, Sean promised me, you won't jump to conclusions."

"Ah…ok." Despite his teasing just a few seconds ago, he was curious.

I was silent for five seconds before I started. "The reason I was looking at Ben like that was because… last night, I dreamt about him." There was silent after that with everyone looking at me with a puzzle look. After a minute, Sean let out a response. "Eh?"

"I know it sound ridiculous but it's true." I decided to give them a more detailed explanation. "You see, for a day or two, I been dreaming of a guy who…well…" I rub my arm awkwardly. "He's a jerk." There is no way in hell I'm defending that guy even if Summer was just fragment of my imagination. "In these dreams, he seems to like to pick on this another guy and last night, I dreamt he was hurting another guy really badly."

"Really?" Sara whispered. "Is that's why you told you were happy to wake up?" I nodded. "That guy who was doing the beatings looks exactly like Ben." Sean's eyes widened. "And today was the first time I ever saw Ben before in my life. So, you have to understand why I was looking at him for a long time. I mean, wouldn't you be in shock if something you dreamt of suddenly sprout out of nowhere?"

Everyone was silent, thinking on what I said. Cindy frowned, crossing her arms around her chest. "Are you sure you never saw him before? I mean maybe you walk by him one time and just didn't know it?"

"I really don't know…All I know that I just met a guy who I've dreamt up a few nights ago." I look down to the floor. "And I don't know why…"

"I know why!" I look at the other male of our group, his face showing determination and understanding as he stares at me. "Jack, don't you see what has happen to you? It's a sign."

Ok, he lost me. "A what?"

"A sign. This shows Ben is not some knight of shining armor. There really is something wrong with him."

I hung my head low. Oh boy… I knew this would happen. Sean may not look it but he does believe in the supernatural. This dream would most likely make him think there some kind of supernatural force around it. A signal of what was up ahead. "This is why I didn't want to say anything." I mumbled under my breath. I started him. Oh great, I started him… I almost told him I also dreamt of big talking bunnies and pretty hummingbird/fairy girls but figure he'll think it was connected to the dream. Cindy sighed. "Sean, just because Jack dreamt of some evil Ben doppelganger doesn't mean-"

"How do you explain how Jack had a dream about Ben when he never-?"

"I don't know. Like I said maybe he-"

"Or maybe he not, Cindy…"

I tune out the rest of the argument. I look at Sara, who suddenly gotten quiet. Her expression shown she was clearly thinking of something hard.

-#####-#####-

"_I'm sorry, Cindy. I shouldn't have said anything."_

When the train reaches me and Sara's stop, I had to at least apologize to Cindy for giving Sean some motivation to hate Ben. Now, he going to be observing anything he deems as proof that my dream was right and that Ben is some evil asshole. Even worse, Cindy is going to be the one to deal with Sean's accusations.

"_That's alright. That idiot was going to see something wrong with that guy sooner or later and besides it's better he 's thinks this was the reason why you were looking at Ben instead of being some lovesick puppy."_

_I sighed in annoyance. Sean is a nice guy and I can take his teasing but… "Still… I do wonder what's he like? You and Sara didn't give much detail and I can't trust Sean's word on it." She pointed her thumb at her sleeping brother. Sean decided to fall asleep when their argument was over. He was still tried from partying last night. "I don't blame you on that part." I muttered. "I guess our observation weren't enough for you."_

"_Sounds to me you didn't even met the guy. It was like he was a wall ornament than an actual person." I chuckled at that. The train's robotic voice echoed through the train cart, saying the train will be leaving in two minutes._

_It was time to say our goodbyes for now. "Well, looks like the train is going to leaving soon." Sara was already out and said her goodbyes to our friends. "Sorry again about Sean."_

"_Is ok, really." She winks at me" Don't worry, Jack. I know how to handle my idiot brother."_

After that, I said one final goodbye to Cindy. Cindy didn't bother to wake Sean up as we left the train cart. I figure it was properly because he still hungover from the party.

'_I wander how she put up with the noise last night? Did she sound-proof her room or did she locked her bedroom and left the apartment?' _I thought. Cindy just began living with Sean after she could no longer afford to live in the dorms on campus. I tried hard not to imagine what their home life is like but it's hard. If they can argued this much outdoors, I can totally see them fussing over who left the toothpaste open.

"It is strange…" Sara responds suddenly. I immediately turn to her as we walk home. Sara hasn't said a word since Sean's declaration that my dream was a sign. She was so deep in thought; I was surprise I didn't have to shake her when the train reached our stop. "What's strange?"

She jumped, not expecting me to hear that. "Ah…well… your dream was strange. It's not everyday something like that's happens." I sighed. "I know…"

"Are you sure you never saw Ben?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm certain."

"Have you thought maybe you met him before you lost your memories?" I frowned. I never thought of that but still… "If we have met before, shouldn't he have at least acknowledged me somehow?" Ben would have said something if he did knew me but he didn't. It meant we have never met before or after my memory loss….right?

The conversation ended there and I started to look around the street. The Haven Pines orphanage was located at one of the small suburbia areas in the city. It was in the suburbia area that was near the forest. From where we were walking, I could see the snow-covered trees towering over houses, trying to outmatch the society's unending developments. I smile at the trees. I never told anybody but there were times I do go into the forest. Yeah, yeah, I know going into a dark forest is a bad idea. You could get lost and be killed by wild animals and blah, blah, blah… I hear this same speech from Miss. Miller whenever one of the kids asked her why they couldn't go into the woods. It just being in the forest somehow makes me feels…safe? Happy? Comfortable?

It was hard to pinpoint what I felt the most whenever I was in the woods but I knew it was a pleasant one.

"Jack?" I turn around to see Sara standing in sidewalk. I didn't even realize she stopped walking. She was looking to the ground, rubbing her right foot on the pavement. She looks like a five-year old confessing to her mom she just stole the last cookie in the cookie jar. "This may be none of my business…" She started off. "But I have been wondering this for sometime now…" She looks away from me, her eyes searching words she wants to say. I walked towards her. "What?" I asked. "What is it?"

Finally, she stares at me. "Jack… Jack, do you-"

"BOO!"

From our left side, creatures of different sizes jumped out of the bushes and from behind trees, causing us to both jump in fright of their sudden appearance. Laughter broke out from the tallest monster, a terrifying wolf-man with it's mouth opened, showing it's sharp teeth. The weird part about the monster was it's mouth wasn't moving as it started laugh at us.

It was at that moment that I realized these weren't monsters.

The head 'creature' ripped his 'face' off to reveal a thirteen year-old boy. It was the oldest boy at the orphanage, Charlie Lawrence. "You should've seen your faces" he said as the others took off their masks, all revealing to be the boys at the orphanage. All the boys were laughing as well, not as loud as Charlie but laughing all the same. Sara sighed in frustration; I can hear the sound of her face-palming herself. "Charlie…" She said, her anger rising. This obviously wasn't the best time for a prank.

Charlie was still laughing as he motioned the boys it was time to get out of here. The boys followed Charlie as they run away from Sara, still laughing from committing their prank. "Charlie! Come back here!" She yelled, running after the group of misfits.

When I was left alone in the vacant street, I smile slightly and started to walk -not run- my way home. I can imagine Sara scolding the boys and saying something that the prank could have killed someone. I chuckled at the mental image as I continued my trek towards home. I figured give Sara her fun with the kids before I intervened.

The wind blows past me, its cold breeze was comforting and-

Suddenly, something compelled me to turn around, glancing at every corner, every house and building, every tree and bush…

I was alone. There was no one in the street but me.

I frowned. "I'm properly still being a little paranoid." I whispered to myself. I went back to my walk towards home. I could've sworn someone was following me. I didn't hear anything but I felt someone was here in this empty street with me, following me. I sighed.

I was being paranoid, that all this was. I was just being paranoid.

-#####-#####-

_Pain…_

_That what came first… My body ached horribly from my bruises and burns. I couldn't move at all due to a lot of blood loss. I felt so weak… the snowy ground I was lying on help very little to ease the injuries Summer inflicted on._

_Next came smell, I could smell the earth's ground around me and…the trees…the flowers…the animals… I could actually smell everything around me. Then sound came through my ears…birds were chirping their sweet tune. Chipmunks and squirrels munching on their nuts as the larger animals galloped through the area. It was peaceful, quite the opposite on I was feeling... but that peacefulness came to a sudden halt when something dropped on the ground._

"_Oh, god…"_

_Increasing loud thumping sounds quickly came towards me and turn me over so I could lie on my back. I wanted to laugh… I thought all this time; I was lying on my back. Something shook me gently yet firmly... "Jack…Jack…C'mon Frostbite, open your eyes…"_

_Were my eyes closed? Was that why sight didn't come at all as my other senses came back to my conscious or perhaps it did came first and I just forgot I opened my eyes before closing them back shut?_

'…_.'_

_I was getting confused…and the talking and the pain weren't helping much…_

_Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes. My sight was cloudy…. But I recognized something…no, someone in front of my line of vision._

_I grasp out… "B-Bun-Bunny…"_

_Finally, my conscious gave out again. I felt my eyes rolled back in my head as I heard Bunny called out to me again._

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't you hate when you don't realized you're staring at someone too long and people get the impression you are attracted to them or someone else? It's has happened to me a couple of times and I figure a bit of my experiences in this fanfic. So, if you felt a bit insulted, I'm sorry.

This chapter would have out earlier but I wanted to add more. I hope the wait was worth it.

Until then…


End file.
